Rampage
by BigSlayerGuyMan
Summary: Marceline gets hold of a odd liquid, and it ends up driving everyone insane. Gumball however, get's the worst of it. Or did he? Fourth in a One-Shot series.


Prince Gumball sat down in a comfy chair in the Candy Kingdom library. He opened his novel, _Rangers Apprentice_. It was the first in a series and was recommended to him by his sister. He had only gotten to the first few pages when his sister came in.

"Hey, Gumball… Uh, I have to warn you about something."

Gumball looked up in confusion. "What?" he asked concerned.

Princess Bubblegum shifted uncomfortably. She seemed to be figuring out how to say it best. "Well… According to Finn and Jake, they went out adventuring with Marceline last night, and… Apparently they discovered a cellar from before the Mushroom War. Well, Finn and Jake took a lot of artifacts home to check them out and add them to their collection, and Marceline found…err…"

"Yes?" Gumball pressed on.

"She found… Some, uh… Alcohol."

Gumball froze. Alcohol hadn't been in existence since the Mushroom War had ended. It was assumed it had all evaporated and basically, gone.

"I know what you're thinking, but it was actually the recipe to some alcohol, called some sort of Wine. Well, Finn and Jake dropped off their relics at their house, and Marceline asked them to help her brew some of it. Well, Finn, being the righteous person he is, refused to drink any upon finding out what it was, as did Jake… But, err, Marceline drank some last night. And she's on a rampage."

To put it shortly, their father had banned discussion of the worst liquid ever concocted: Alcohol. It was only seen in books forbidden to them and wild whispers from the Rough side of town. Honestly, in a place like Ooo, it was hard to believe it had ever existed.

"R-Rampage?" Gumball asked, stuttering. She had only seen a few of Marceline's abilities, like the power to teleport through demonic clouds and her flying. She didn't want to imagine what she was capable of, un-sober.

"Don't worry, she didn't get… Well, you know. But it's been so long since its existed, plus her demon-human heritage… She's just losing control for a bit. Maybe a couple hours. I'll try and calm her down if she gets here. And also, Finn and Jake started a journey to the Isle of Steam early this morning, so we can't expect them to be back until Midnight or so." Explained Princess Bubblegum.

A crackle of noise was heard, and eerie music filled the place. Some dark clouds formed, and The Candy Siblings shrunk back against a wall. Marceline walked out of the cloud, grinning. She was carrying her axe-bass, and wherever she walked, undead blight followed.

"Hey, Gummy Bear." She said, motioning to Gumball. Gumball blushed and tried to ignore the fact that he was about to face certain doom.

Bonnibel stepped up to her, shaking. "Marceline, you have to calm down. It was only a little bit. Just calm down, and don't hurt anything."

Marceline laughed wildly and with a motion of her hand, Bubblegum was tossed out of the room. "_MARCELINE_!" she yelled from somewhere in the castle.

Marceline focused on Gumball. She looked at him with a strange sense of greed. "You know, I've wanted to mess with you… A lot. You know, nothing too offensive, just something to give you a good scare and remind you that I am (A) A terrifying demon, and (B) the hottest girl in Ooo."

Gumball started to tremble in fear. Marceline sighed. "Oh, stop being scared."

The next second, she had appeared at his side razor fast. She picked at the buttons on his collar, undoing them. She examined his undershirt, and pulled it over his head. She looked at his chest. "Wow. You need to work out more." And She pulled his face to hers, as Gumball looked her dead in the eye, now a million times more frightened. She pushed her lips against his, and Gumball felt… Odd.

They tasted cold but delicious, and they had a smell of… Dark? Could something actually smell dark? 'Cause that was the only thing that described it. Gumball pushed back gently, sort of hoping to get it over with. She pressed back even harder, and he ended up on the floor, her hands pressed on his chest. She poked his belly button, and he giggled uncontrollably.

"Wow. You are the figure of a man who has given in to his feminine side." And she stood up, and all of a sudden her eyes started to lose the spark they had earlier. She looked around in shock, confusion. She gazed at the unbuttoned chest of Gumball. "What just happened?"

Gumball began to put his shirt back on, buttoning it back up in relief. "Ask Bonnibel. I have to go lay down for a minute." And he walked away. As he sat on his bed, continuing to read _Ranger's Apprentice_, he thought about the kiss. It was wonderful, he had to admit. But the thing that scared him most was the fact that he had enjoyed it. Two sides of his mind fought.

_You should know better! Being with her would ruin your reputation!_

**Don't listen to him! Marceline is the single most beautiful girl in Ooo! Plus, she's cool and a killer rocker!**

_Your reputation! Your Sister and People's respect!_

**She kissed so wonderfully! You know you want more!**

"Oh, shut up…" He mumbled to himself.

**Good? Bad? Too soon? I thought it was funny and weird in away. The next one's going to be quite a bit in the future.**


End file.
